particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
United Realms of Great Kyo Empire and Apostolic Kingdom of Drania
Dankuk, officially the Great Kyo Empire (Kyomal: 대쿄제국, Daekyojeguk; Draniano: Gran Imperio Kyo), also known as the Great Empire of Dankuk (Draniano: Gran Imperio Drania), is a country of North Dovani, constituting the entirety of the Dranian Peninsula. Dankuk shares its entire southern land border with Kazulia. From across the Northern Anantonese Ocean, Dankuk is northeast of Egelion and east of Trigunia. Dankuk has a mix of a temperate, oceanic, and subarctic climatic zones with a hilly and mountainous terrain. The farthest northern extent of the Barrier Range occupies the central regions of the peninsula. Dankuk comprises approximately 99,400,000 residents in an area of 1,201,800 km². The legislative capital, and largest city, is Seongtaek, which has a population of about 10 million people. The nation's imperial capital is located at Gongmangdo and its judicial capital at Iglesia Mayor. Dankuk was founded on 6 July 3608 following the Great Kyo Revolution, led by Lee Dong-seung and Lu Min-wei. The incident was seen by Kyo revolutionaries as a reclamation of the Dranian Peninsula from the Dranianos and Draddwyr populations, who were viewed as occupiers in the Kyo homeland. A second revolution, modeled on Cheng Socialism, occurred in 3685 and established a new dictatorship which lasted until 3696. With the end of this regime a democracy was established. The Kyo first appeared in historical records in the 6th Century CE; and in the 7th Century they established several kingdoms in what is now modern Eljang. From the 8th to 16th Centuries the Dranian Peninsula was dominated by a singular Kyo Kingdom, known as Baeguk. The Kyo Kingdom came to an end when the colonial power, Egelion, annexed the nation. Egelian colonization lasted until the 22nd Century, at which time the peninsula declared independence and formed the state of Dranland. Throughout the history of Dranland there were numerous periods of ethnic tension; and the first attempt of the Kyo to reclaim the peninsula was made in the Dranian Seung Revolution in the 2960s. Dankuk is an absolute monarchy characterized by an extent of local/regional democracy. The nation consists of eight administrative divisions and it is a upper-level developing country with a steadily growing economy. Agriculture and forestry play a major economic role for Dankuk, though other significant sectors are mining, manufacturing (automobiles, textiles, wood), and construction. In central cities, like Iglesia Mayor and Seongtaek, there is a significant presence of large sized advanced and/or high-tech sectors. Dankuk is a member of the Commonwealth of Gao Nations and the Mikokuzin Union. Etymology The Kyo name Dankuk (단국) is derived from the Egelian Drania, which was the name used for the nation following colonization by Egelion. Drania has also been used in the naming of the peninsula; though while the Dranian Peninsula is now acknowledged as the official geographic name, in the Kyo language it is called either Danbando (단반도), as a direct translation, or as Kyobando (쿄반도), a name which originates from the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. Prior to arrival of Egelian colonists, the unitary Kyo dynasty on the Dranish Peninsula, led by the Baekgu Dynasty, was referred to as Baeguk (배국). And prior to the Unified Baekgu Dynasty, historical records indicate that the region may have been referred to by the Kyo as Chanbando (찬반도), meaning "cold peninsula." After the Egelian removal of the Baekgu king in the 1700s, there began a usage of Chankuk (찬국), to refer to the nation in place of Baeguk. History See Also: History of Dranland Pre-Colonization Early human settlement of the Dranian Peninsula is believed to have began around the 23rd Century BCE, but there remains little information regarding the cultural and ethnic identities of the early settlers. The iron age began in approximately the 3rd Century BCE, possibly congruent to the invasion by Draddwyr tribes from Eastern Dovani. settlers in Magadonia.]] In the 7th Century CE, the nomadic Kyo arrived from the south, from their believed origins somewhere in Kazulia or the lands to the modern nation's east/southeast. Relatives of the Kunihito and Indralans, the Kyo established several kingdoms on the peninsula, primarily in the area of Eljang. By 736 CE, Baekgu the Great of the Gongmangdo Kingdom, known as Baeguk (배국), unified the many Kyo states and the entirety of the Dranian Peninsula. ]] Egelian Colonization After the 1610 unification of Egelion, the Kerisian nation took interest in colonizing Dovani, following the path of Luthori. In 1633 Baeguk was forced to become an Egelian protectorate; and then in 1721, King Jeong-u was forced to abdicate and the Kyo nation was annexed by Egelion. In place of Baeguk, Egelion established the Vice-Royalty of Drania, with its capital at Castellón (modern day Keosen). During the period of Egelian colonization, there was massive immigration of Egelian citizens to the peninsula. These colonial Egelians over time transformed into a new ethnic group as they established their own unique identity. And a number also bred with the Kyo, further emphasizing the difference between them and the Egelians. These Dranianos became increasingly detached from Egelion, beginning in the 19th Century. From this growing resentment, there were numerous revolts throughout the 20th and 21st Centuries. Early Post-Colonial History Great unrest persisted in Drania, but it was not until 2177 that the peninsula finally gained independence from Egelion. During the early autumn of that year, the Republic of Dranland was proclaimed and in March of the following year, democratic elections were conducted, electing Maria Wallstott (Conservative Party of Dranland) as the first President of a free and democratic Dranland. The First Republic lasted until the 2420s, at which time the Dranian Imperium was established; and in the 2540s, replacing the Imperium was the Second Republic of Dranland, known officially as the Respublica Dranii. This republic collapsed following a military coup in 2840 after over a decade of ethnic tensions and governmental corruption. The military junta, led by General Jakov Wolfseye, was relatively ineffective and was ousted by a movement led by Lady Godiva Wittenfeld of the theocratic Party of the Light. Lady Wittenfeld, a major saint of the Universal Church of Terra (UCT) transformed Drania into a theocratic state under the UCT; the Theocratic Republic of Dranland. during the Seung Revolution.]] In time, the theocratic republic transformed into a kingdom after an agreement was made between the ruling clergy and the increasingly powerful Santiago Family. In 2873, the nation became a theocratic monarchy led by King Alejandro I of the House of Santiago. Just like its preceding regimes, the theocracy was plagued by ethnic tensions between the Kyo, Dranianos, and Draddwyr. In the 2960s, the Gao-Showa Imperial Revolutionary Front formed as the only opposition to the theocratic regime, and in 2964, massive Kyo nationalist protests turned into a nationwide revolution, the Dranian Seung Revolution. King Rodrigo I was forced to abdicate and flee to Hulstria, and Dong Young Sung became ruler of the revolutionary government of the Holy Kingdom of Deulatoji. Pursuing Pan-Dovanist goals, the nation united with the Second Sekowan Empire. Having occurred in the midst of the Great Sekowian War, unity was only on paper, and when the Sekowan Empire was destroyed in 2980, Deulatoji liberalized and became a democratic parliamentary democracy, known officially as the Enlightened People's Republic of Deulatoji. Dranland The new governmental system was short-lived and a new monarchy was established by the House of Santiago, which had returned from exile in Hulstria. Briefly, the monarchy was deposed from 3123 to 3183, during the Third Republic. With the foreign intervention of Hulstria and the International Monarchist League in 3182, the controversial House of Santiago was returned to power and the Kingdom of Dranland was reestablished by 3184. In the 3280s, in an initiative led by the republican Rally for the Republic, the House of Santiago lost much of its legitimacy and was forced out of the monarchy. A provisional head of state position was created and there began debates for reforming the monarchy. The duchess Ceridwen Cadwallader was elected to the position and eventually became Queen of Dranland. In June 3336, the Rally for the Republic and Unity successfully abolished the monarchy completely and the Fourth Republic of Dranland was established. being blocked following the 3572 coup.]] The Fourth Republic existed for 241 years, before it collapsed during the turmoils of the 3570s. During this time the highly unpopular government of the Draddwyr extremist Morganna Cadfeal refused to step down after President Sun Ryoji, with the support of parliament, declared control of the government. These tensions were further aggravated by over a decade of renewed ethnic conflict, particularly among the Kyo and Draddwyr. In government, neither side, Sun or Cadfeal, held full power and the military, led by General Joel Cubrero, carried out a coup on 10 October 3572. Between 3572 and 3577 the nation was divided between the Fifth Republic, led by General Cubrero, and the Dranish Free State, led by President Sun, in Elbian. Cubrero was eventually deposed by his own government officials and leaders of the two states negotiated reunification, establishing the Sixth Republic of Dranland. .]] Kyodae Dictatorship While the nation celebrated its reunification, there remained strong nationalistic sentiments among the Kyo. The Dranish Free State, while not a "Kyo nation," gave many Kyo nationalists a taste of independence. And to many, the Free State was perceived as a free Kyo state due to the domination of the Kyo in its government. Through the 3580s and leading into the 37th Century, the political and social scene of Dranland had become very subdued. For the first time in many decades the nation was at its most stable point. However, during this same time period a faction of Kyo ultranationalists slowly organized, first under the banner of the Revolutionary Committee of the Kyo Defense Force (despite the name, it was not affiliated with the Kyo Defense Force KDF). By the end of the 3590s the group, led by Lee Dong-seung, changed its name to the Kyo Revolutionary Society (KRS). Lee and a handful of other nationalists had been elected to the Dranish Parliament, but they wielded no power and were largely dismissed by the public. But after years of underground planning, Lee and his secret partner in government, the Minister of Defense Lu Min-wei, the KRS initiated the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. Thousands of Kyo nationalists took to the streets, and with the assistance of loyalists in the military, overthrew the Dranish Government, led by Taoiseach Park Taeyung of the KDF. The revolutionaries quickly consolidated power under the newly declared president, Lee Dong-seung. , residence of the monarch.]]And in the months that followed the new regime pursued various policies to enact the "re-Kyoification" of the peninsula. Among these policies were the movement of the Draddwyr to the Commonwealth of Northern Dovani, which was officially acknowledged by President Lee as the Draddwyr Homeland. Additionally there were restrictive laws set upon the non-Gao-Showa population, including a one-child policy and a lesser form of citizenship (officially called "honorary citizenship). While holding absolute power, President Lee removed himself from the position of head of state by officially establishing the free Kyo nation as a monarchy, known as the Kingdom of Dankuk. Initially King Yongchae was going to be crowned, however, Yongchae, a former politician of the KDF, disapproved of Lee and refused to be king. As a result Yongchae was forced to abdicate and Lee's government coerced the rest of the royal family to cooperate and Crown Prince Jongki was crowned as the first King of Dankuk. The free Kyo state, firmly dominated by Kyodae, labeled itself as a democracy, but in practice it was an authoritarian one-party state. While this reality existed, for most of the Kingdom's existence there was little pro-democracy unrest, except in its final years. During the Kyodae dictatorship there was considerable stability and economic growth, as well as greatly increased foreign relations with states such as Indrala. Neo-Cheng Socialism Not long after the election of the nation's first female president, Song Miyako, a movement emerged seeking the restoration of Cheng Socialism, the ideology which guided the Dranian Cheng Revolution of 2694. .]]In its early years, this movement took on a major role as a pro-democracy organization as it struggled to gain approval to participate in the regulated national elections. As the Kyodae government began to stall in recognizing the Cheng socialists, protests erupted throughout the nation, particularly in Gongmangdo. This unrest of 3679, which started in an event known as the "Day of Rage," saw major violence unlike any before and protesters had even occupied the campus of Gongmangdo University. Controversially, President Song called the military into Gongmangdo and tanks were positioned at sites such as the Royal Assembly. Soon after the protests died down and order had seemingly been restored. And in the autumn of 3679, at the Kyodae's Third Political Conference for the election of the president, it was also decided to grant the Cheng socialists recognition for their party. , Cheng Socialist leader, outside parliament following victory in 3685.]] When elections occurred for parliament in 3685, huge controversy emerged as the Cheng socialists won in a landslide. While they had taken the majority, control of the central government offices still remained with Kyodae and President Sun Jonghyun despite a claim of control by the new majority. In October, President Sun ordered tanks to surround the parliament in midst of major rioting throughout Gongmangdo. As this all occurred, the Royal Family, led by King Jinkyun, fled the city and went into hiding. Throughout early October there were numerous clashes between supporters of Kyodae and Cheng socialists. However, Kyodae was weakening and on 5 October the party officially split. Kang Yoonseok, one of the few government ministers to give up his position following the election, established the Pyeongreo Faction of the Kyo Defense Force. This faction of Kyodae sought to end the violence and to work peacefully with the elected Cheng socialist government. By the summer of 3686 the last of the Kyodae resistance was ended. Two years later, the new dictatorship, now dominated by the Cheng socialists, ordered for presidents Sun Jonghyun and Song Miyako to be put to death for their roles in the 3685 resistance. By 3688, the Cheng socialist government had effectively established as even more strict and oppressive dictatorship than the previous. Around this same time, Indrala began to act upon the terms of the Treaty of Soleynka, which had transferred new colonial territories to Dankuk. Under its terms, if the Dankuk monarchy were to be deposed, Indrala could reclaim all of Dankuk's colonial territory. This reclamation quickly escalated into an all out war between the two former allies. in ruins from Indralan invasion.]] In 3689 the Kyo-Indralan Revolutionary War began as Indralan forces made their landing in Eljang and advanced towards Gongmangdo. After a major late summer battle in Melang, a stalemate emerged in the region. This lasted until the spring of 3690 when Indrala opened a second front by landing in Hyonggi. With defenses spread out Indrala was able to march on Gongmangdo, resulting a the largest battle of the war in the autumn of 3690. This battle saw widespread destruction throughout Gongmangdo, including the destruction of major sites such as the Royal Assembly, Beonyeongsalm Palace, and Gongmangdo University. Deaths were in the thousands and the city was utterly devastated; and despite this outcome, it was a military victory for the Cheng socialists. After the Battle of Gongmangdo, a new stalemate emerged and there was little progress for either side. However, Dankuk was quickly weakening as it became confronted by the actions of the Taegeuk Tigers, a pro-democracy freedom fighter group. Unknown at the time, the Taegeuk Tigers were affiliated with the Pyeongreo Faction, which had been invited to compose a civilian element of the Cheng socialist's wartime cabinet. In 3696 a series of terrorist attacks were launched against government facilities and soon after a full-scale coup was initiated by the Pyeongreo Faction. An interim government was established under former Foreign Minister Kang Yoonseok and negotiations of peace began with Indrala. Post-War Dankuk The interim government of Kang Yoonseok came to an end in 3702 when the Great Kyo Empire was officially established. Styled as a democratic parliamentary constitutional monarchy, this empire became the first democratic Kyo state. Kang and his newly formed political party, the Sunrise Party, won the first elections. As with his term as interim leader, Kang quickly returned to overseeing a massive national reconstruction project to negate as much of the war's effects on Dankuk. Gongmangdo's destruction had a hugely negative effect on the economy and millions were displaced from their homes. By the time of the 3702 elections stability had been brought to Gongmangdo, but the city was still very much a shell. Under the newly established empire, the national capital was moved to Seongtaek, which had been much less affected by wartime destruction. At this point in time, Seongtaek had also become the largest city due the war. Progressing through the 38th Century, major focus was put into reconstructing Dankuk's post-war infrastructure and economy. One of the biggest successes was the establishment of a nationwide high-speed railway system by the government-owned Dankuk Railway Corporation (Danrail). President Daiki Delgado celebrated the opening of the rail system in 3766 by going on a nationwide tour on the inaugural train. Towards the end of the century the nation was taken under the grip of a self-proclaimed "Emperor of Dranland" named Hayden William van Buchan III. Van Buchan had recently arrived from Talmoria and with the aid of his private military pushed out President Lee Jeongsung. While van Buchan managed to gain some power, it never became significant and he was quickly ousted by loyalist forces associated with King Jongki IV and Foreign Minister Yi Eunseok. Septembrism After the restoration of order following the van Buchan affair, imperial titles were removed and the Ryeos returned to titling themselves as kings. From the 3780s, and Yi Eunseok's election as president, until the late 3820s, life in Dankuk had become quite stable. Despite this, unprecedented political revolution occurred in 3828 when minority groups with associations to Hulstrian Septembrism took control of the government and quickly moved to eliminate the monarchy and establish a Western-style liberal democracy. These events were immediately followed by a new emergence of ethnic radicalism by Draddwyr populations who sought to take advantage of the situation and return to Dankuk. Society became increasingly destabilized as many new groups emerged to either challenge or support the "Union of Dankuk," the Septembrist designed governmental system. Initially Kyo opposition organized with Jeong Jin Ji, a controversial professor from Kwangyi University, and his National Political Union (NPU) (Guglig Jeongchi Yeonhab). Later more Kyo opposition would emerge, most significantly the Dankuk National Union (DNU), which enjoyed the backing of King Jongki VI. The DNU was actually an electoral alliance of four political parties of varying ideology, but that all sought a restoration of the pre-Septembrist constitution. Led by Yoo Donghyun of New Dawn, the DNU established itself as led extreme than the NPU and it opened up serious dialogue with Unionist parties. In the 3838 elections the DNU saw a gain of 133 seats, and while not enough to form a government, it began to slowly shift power away from the Septembrists. Over the next decade the pro-Union parties began to fracture, split, and diminish in power. In their place the various restorationist parties of the DNU, as well as the Social Democratic Movement (SDM), took over. In the 3850 elections the coalition of the DNU and SDM gained enough votes to form a government under Yoo Donghyun, finally replacing the Septembrist coalition led by Yang Sung-nam since 3834. Modern Dankuk Six years after the formation of a restorationist government the Union of Dankuk was officially dismantled and the kingdom was brought back along with the pre-Septembrist constitution. Later that year, Jongki VI announced he would abdicate in favor of his son, Choesun. This accompanied a declaration that the Great Kyo Empire would also be restored and that Choesun would be the first emperor of the new Kyo empire. In 3857 the Great Kyo Empire joined the Mikokuzin Union, a multinational union of Dovanian nations. At the same time, the common currency, Bu (布), was adopted as Dankuk's official currency. Geography & Climate .]] Dankuk is located entirely on the Dranian Peninsula on the northwestern area of Dovani, between the latitudes of 48° and 62°N and the longitudes of 167°W and 165°E. The nation covers an area of 1,201,800 km² and shares its only land border with Kazulia to the south. To the west is the North Anantonese Ocean, across which is Egelion. The capital and largest city is Seongtaek; other major cities include Gongmangdo and Iglesia Mayor. Deep fjords indent the northern coasts and much of central Dankuk is mountainous or hilly, as it is occupied by the northern extension of the Barrier Range. The highest point is 6,950 ft, at the peak of Jungang Mountain in Hyonggi. In many areas of the north, hot springs are commonplace and are used for inexpensive heating. The southern coasts are hilly and some areas are covered by vast plains. There are also many rivers throughout Dankuk, originating from various areas of the central mountains. The largest river is the Kan, which originates in Hyonggi, runs through Gongmangdo, and then south, emptying into the Anantonese Ocean near Monyeol. The climate is highly region dependent and varies between temperate, oceanic, and subarctic. In the northern regions, most areas have subarctic climates and are very cold. The more central regions of Dankuk are temperate with cool to warm summers and relatively cold winters. in Eljang.]]However in the mountainous areas of central Dankuk, the climate is much more cool and dry. In the south, most areas have the same temperate climate, however, parts of the coastal regions in Eljang and Hyonggi have oceanic climates. These oceanic areas have the warmest summers in Dankuk, though they still to tend to get cold in the winter. Government & Politics The Great Kyo Empire is, in practice, an absolute monarchy characterized by an extent of local/regional democracy. Technically the nation remains a parliamentary constitutional monarchy. The head of state is the monarch from the House of Ryeo, direct descendants of Baekgu the Great. The monarch of Dankuk has the official title of "Great Emperor of the Kyo," though he is also referred to as the "Emperor of Dankuk." in Seongtaek.]]Historically the position was mostly ceremonial but provided the emperor significant influence over the government, including the ability to remove individuals and factions from power if they pose a threat to the interests of the people. The head of government is the President of the Government (대통령 Daetonglyeong). The president is the leader of the national government and oversees the implementation of the laws and policies. By the constitution the president serves a five year term, with no term limits. The president is also responsible for appointing a 12-member cabinet, which is approved by parliament. In the 3860s, Emperor Choesun I took over the role of the presidency, effectively establishing an absolute monarchy. The Imperial Senate (제국상원 Jegug-sangwon), known as the Royal Assembly (왕의회 Wanguihoe) until 3868, is Dankuk's unicameral legislature and it is responsible for drafting and approving all laws and treaties. Currently the national political scene is largely dominated by loyalists of Emperor Choesun I. . Destroyed in the war with Indrala.]] The judiciary of Dankuk is headed by the Supreme Court, and throughout the nation there is a system of regional and other types of courts. Politics On the national level the political discourse is largely dominated by the loyalists of the Imperial House of Ryeo. Most political competition occurs at the local and regional level where there are numerous political parties, including the former constituent parties of the Dankuk National Union. At the most local level, the majority of cities enforce non-partisan elections for their councils. Monarchy The monarch of Dankuk is traditionally ceremonial and symbolic, while still holding a significant amount of influence over national affairs. Monarchs originate from the House of Ryeo, a descendant line of King Baekgu the Great. Currently the monarch is Choesun I. The official residence of the monarch is at Beonyeongsalm Palace in Gongmangdo, which was reconstructed after being destroyed in the 3680s during war with Indrala. The original palace had been the historic residence of the ancient Baeguk monarchs. .]] In addition to the Ryeo Dynasty, there were a number of prominent families that had received official recognition from the King and possessed nobility. This nobility existed until the Cheng socialist revolution of 3685. The highest nobility outside the Ryeo Family were the ducal titles, which grant actual landed domains over provinces in Dankuk. These dukes, while mostly ceremonial, had the power to appoint the mayors of the cities and towns of their region. During the time of this nobility there were three noble families, or clans. First was the Lee Family, led by Duke Hancheol I, and its realm included Hyonggi, Myeoggi, and Seongtaek. Second was the Sun Family, led by Duke Jonghyun I, and its realm included Eljang, Gongmangdo, and Reunii. The final realm, including Ulbrach and Iglesia Mayor, was led by Duke Alexandre I of the de Mingo Family. Past Governance Following the Dranian Seung Revolution in 2967, Drania was a single-party state, ruled by the Jegug-ui Hyeogmyeong Jeonseon (제국의 혁명 전선 - Imperial Revolutionary Front). After the fall of the Cheng Socialist State, democratic parties reestablished the monarchy and began to liberalize the economy. Before July 3336, Drania was a constitutional monarchy, officially titled as the Kingdom of Dranland. Leading the monarchy was the Cadwallader Family. During the monarchy the head of state position was split between the hereditary monarch and a directly elected representative of the people, known as the Lord Chancellor. And head of government was the Prime Minister, a position which continued to exist in the republic, until June 3483. Royal Palace in Iglesia Mayor.]] Prior to May 3231, monarchy was headed by the House of Santiago. But in 3231 the National Socialist Revolution abolished the monarchy and Adolf Frederick Drexler declared himself "New Emperor of Dranland;" and King Cristián I was deported from country. After the NSP collapse, efforts of the Royal Democratic Party and Grand National Party, reestablished the monarchy under Cristián and the House of Santiago. Not long after his return, Cristián I abdicated, leaving the throne to Victoria I of Drania. In 3286 a referendum was held questioning whether to maintain the monarchy and it was narrowly decided to keep the monarchy. Following the referendum it was also decided in 3292 that the monarchy would become controlled by the Cadwallader Family. During the 3570s, Dranland faced immense political instability and a lack of legitimacy for the government in power. This led to the constitutionally ceremonial president, Sun Ryoji, with the support of the majority of Parliament, to oust the the Government of Morganna Cadfeal. Taoiseach Cadfeal refused to step down, despite the establishment of a new government by President Ryoji. Sun's government only took effective control of a few ministries, while Cadfeal still held others. Amid this confusion, the military exercised a degree of autonomy over itself, eventually leading to the 3572 Dranish coup d'état, led by Joel Cubrero. General Cubrero's military coup reigned in control over most the nation, except Elbian Province, which Sun's Government fled to and continued to exercise power. Cubrero's military regime never gained control of Elbian and President Sun declared the region as the Dranish Free State. The military dictatorship of Cubrero and the relatively authoritarian Sun regime would continue until 3577, when Cubrero was overthrown by democracy proponents from within his government. Quickly following this the Free State entered negotiations with the Republic and reunification was achieved in the summer of 3577. Following reunification, a semi-presidential parliamentary democracy was restored and lasted until the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. Administrative Subdivisions The Great Kyo Empire is divided into five first-level subdivisions called provinces (도 Do). Each province directly elects a legislature every seven-years. The provinces are further divided into districts and municipalities, as designated by the provincial government. There are three additional first-level subdivisions called special cities (특별시 Teukbyeolsi). These special cities are large metropolitan areas that are led by a legislature with the same powers as those of the provinces. A first colonial administrative area of Dankuk is the Commonwealth of Northern Dovani (CND). This is a territory that is owned by Dankuk and its capital is at Enomoto-si. Other major cities are Jinppo, Keongju, Sanwa, and Yeonpyeong. The CND government is led by the Governor-General, appointed by the Royal Assembly of Dankuk. Economy Dankuk is an upper-level developing nation, and under some definitions, it is classified as a newly industrialized country. Most economists recognize Dankuk as an emerging market, noting the nation's increasing presence in the global economy. While overall, the nation is still developing, major urban centres, particularly Gongmangdo, stand out as advanced microeconomies within the larger developing Dranian macroeconomy. In Dankuk there is a progressive income tax scheme, with the tax brackets ranging from 0% (for earning below 10,000 DRA) to 40% (for earning over 80,000 DRA). There is also a 20% corporate tax rate and a 20% value-added tax on luxury goods. As part of the government's goal for making the nation an advanced economy, there has been a great focus on developing and expanding the service industries. There is particular strength in the education, financial, and healthcare sectors. A number of the top universities in Dovani, such as Gongmangdo University and the First Dranian Private University, are located in Dankuk. There is also a moderately successful tourism sector, which draws primarily upon the winter season when ski resorts in Hyonggi and Ulbrach become very popular destinations. Dankuk also receives cultural tourism for its ancient historic sites of the Kyo. .]] Dankuk has a very active primary sector based in such activities as agriculture, forestry, fishing, and mining. There have also been recent initiatives to explore the northern coast of the peninsula and of Northern Dovani for offshore oil and gas reserves. The two strongest areas of the primary sector are forestry and fishing, followed closely by mining. However, mining has been in decline, especially due to environmental regulations and shifts in energy needs. Fishing is often considered the most highly regarded of these primary sector areas and it generally brings the most profits, both domestically and internationally. Forestry, and its related sectors (such as paper, pulp, or timber) are also of particular importance to the Dankuk economy. Agriculture is most present in Eljang, and to some degree in Hyonggi and Reunii; and it is dominated by livestock as there are severe limitations to growing crops. electronics plant in Gongmangdo.]] Dankuk has a developing oil industry that is utilizing oil reserves off the northern coast of the Commonwealth of Northern Dovani. There are also reserves in the eastern regions of the Commonwealth which are planned for development in the future. There is also a well-developed secondary economic sector in Dankuk. Much of the activities within this sector are in light industry, particularly in the manufacturing of consumer electronics, furniture, clothing, and home appliances. The heavy industry of Dankuk is not nearly as large as the light industry, though it has seen growth, particularly in Gongmangdo and Seongtaek, where major firms manufacture automobiles and construction equipment. Seongtaek is additionally the most major port city of the nation and a large portion of Dankuk's foreign commerce passes through this area. Due to the limitations that accompany Dankuk's geography, there is a significant reliance on imported goods, particularly for such necessities as food or certain luxury goods. Major trading partners of Dankuk include Kazulia, Hulstria, Indrala, and Tukarali. Through the Dranish Free Trade and Mutual Friendship Pact, there is also major trading with New Endralon, Vorona, Deltaria, and Rildanor. The majority of Dankuk's energy needs are fulfilled by domestic production and the nation is a net-energy exporter. Coal has historically played a major role in Dankuk energy, however its domestic use has been in decline and most coal production goes towards exportation. Most of Dankuk's energy is provided by nuclear energy. The next two largest sources of energy are hydroelectric and geothermal. On a smaller scale, some regions of Dankuk have drawn upon wind energy to meet the needs for local communities. Transportation train.]] Railways The Dankuk Railroad Corporation, known as Danrail, is the national railway operator of Dankuk, operating passenger and freight trains throughout the nation. Danrail is directly responsible for the most major national transit lines, particularly those that connect the major cities. Local governments are responsible for some regional and inter-city railways. Roadways Dankuk has six main highways, which are managed by the Dankuk Expressway Corporation. Two sections of highway travel to Kazulia via Gongmangdo and Dangmyo. Highways have signs H1 - H6. H1 Iglesia Mayor - Belo Mounasterio - Yonseo H2 Iglesia Mayor - Española - Ponte Iglesias - Soyolango H3 Iglesia Mayor - Liffanés - Luz de la Mar - Seongtaek - Melang - Gongmangdo - Kazulia H4 Iglesia Mayor - Belo Mounasterio - Cabo San Feras - Pico Blanco - Maella - Yonseo H5 Gongmangdo/Melang - Monyeol - Soleunggo - Anpyeong - Dangmyo H6 Yonseo - Ilbae - Keosen - Dangmyo - Kazulia '' Military ''Main Article: Armed Forces of Dankuk The commander-in-chief of the Dankuk military is the president, but the Minister of Defense generally wields the most control over military functions. And in the day-to-day operation of the military, the president plays little to no role. The Dankuk Armed Forces are divided into four branches: Army, Navy, Air Force, and Coast Guard. The Dankuk military is maintained hugely for the sole purpose of protecting national sovereignty. In recent history Dankuk has not participated in any international conflicts; the most recent was the Great Sekowian War, which ended in 2980. However, domestically, the military was in an armed conflict in the 3490s with FERN/ERN terrorists in the Dranish Autonomous Zone. The military also led the 3572 Dranish coup d'état which overthrew President Sun Ryoji and established a dictatorship under Joel Cubrero; and it played a role in the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. Education Higher Education Universities have existed in Dankuk since before colonial times, and one of the earliest institutions founded in the nation, and on Dovani, was Gongmangdo University, which was established in 1625. Following the arrival of Egelion, the second university, University of Iglesia Mayor, was founded in 1642. Today there are number of institutions of higher education in Dankuk. Throughout the country there are many two-year vocational and technical schools, about 72% of which are public. Additionally there are a couple dozen universities, which cater to students seeking undergraduate and postgraduate degrees. Most all Dankuk students pursue some form of education following secondary school, and its estimated that about 70% of students pursue undergraduate degrees. Under current government policy, all public institutions of higher education are tuition-free for Dankuk citizens. Most private institutions are not tuition-free, since they do not receive government funding; however most Dankuk institutions have relatively low tuition costs so to compete with public institutions. Public 4-Year Universities: * Comares University of Foreign Studies, Gongmangdo * Dankuk University, Gongmangdo * Dranian Technical University, Iglesia Mayor * Dranian University, Iglesia Mayor * Eljang Military Academy, Gongmangdo * Eljang National University, Gongmangdo * Gongmangdo University, Gongmangdo ]] * Greater National University of Ulbrach, Iglesia Mayor * Haejo University, Gongmangdo * Iglesia Mayor National University, Iglesia Mayor * Keosen University, Keosen * Kwangyi University, Gongmangdo * Reunii National University, Ilbae * National University of Law & Government, Seongtaek * Northern University, Yonseo * Seongtaek National University, Seongtaek * University of Agriculture, Cheonssu ]] * University of Pyeongreo, Pyeongreo * University of Soleunggo, Soleunggo Private 4-Year Universities: * Dovani International University, Gongmangdo * First Dranian Private University, Iglesia Mayor * University of Cabo San Feras, Cabo San Feras * University of Economics, Liffanés * University of Iglesia Mayor, Iglesia Mayor Demographics Dankuk is a predominantly Kyo and Gao-Showa nation. There are two primary ethnic groups that are associated with Dankuk: the Dranianos and the Kyo. The Kyo are indigenous to Northern Dovani, having lived there since before Western colonization and the explorations of Christopher Dove. The Draddwyr once constituted a significant portion of the population, but their numbers have drastically declined since the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. Dankuk's primary indigenous group, the Kyo, compose about 62% of the population. The Kyo are a Gao-Showa subgroup, and they have also been known in the past by the exonym of "Drenish." The second main group of Dankuk are the Dranianos. This group, composing 32% of the population, emerged as a result of the colonization by Egelion. As colonists began to intermarry and breed with the Kyo and Draddywr populations, a new ethnic group eventually formed. Many Dranianos are descendents of Egelian settlers and their Kyo slaves. The majority of the Dranianos population is located in the northern regions of the Dranian Peninsula, especially in Ulbrach. The Draddwyr, at their peak, composed around 20% of the population during the Republic of Dranland's existence. They were once almost been decimated in the Draddwyr Genocide in the early 2000s. After the genocide the Draddwyr continued to face harsh discrimination for decades. Following the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608 many Draddwyr moved to Northern Dovani. Northern Dovani was promoted as an autonomous homeland for the Draddwyr, and by the 3620s, over two-thirds of the region was Draddwyr. After a decade of relocation, national policies shifted dramatically the Draddwyr became violently targeted by the government. Through biased and strict applications of harsh laws and punishments, many Draddwyr were imprisoned and killed, eventually leading to a reduction of the Draddwyr to less than 2% of the population. To this day, this "second Draddwyr genocide" remains largely overlooked by the world. , the Kyo writing system.]] The remaining 6% of the population is composed of other ethnic groups, mostly immigrants and their descendants. About 4% are non-Kyo Gao-Showa, such as Indralans or Kunihito. Among this are also immigrants from Dankuk's former colonial possessions in Southern Dovani. Language The official language of Dankuk is Kyomal {OOC: Korean}. Also, most all Dankuk citizens can speak Luthoran {OOC: English}, which long served as the official language of the Republic of Dranland. The government additionally affords recognition to a regional languages, Dranianos {OOC: Spanish}. Virtually all Dankuk citizens are literate; and it has also been reported that they read more books per capita than any other people in the world. Religion Culture Holidays Sports The national sport is taekwondo, an ancient martial art originating from the Kyo kingdoms. Football is the second most popular sport in Dranland. Football is managed by the Dranish National Football Federation (DNFF). Dranland is a member of Terran FIFA World Cup. Ice-hockey is a popular sport in some of the northern cities of Dranland. The national ice-hockey stadium is located in Yonseo. Ice-hockey clubs are managed by Dranish National Ice-Hockey Federation (DNIF). Currently thirteen clubs are registered, and 7 clubs play National Ice-Hockey League (NIL). External Links * National Information Page * Dankukin Nyuseu (단국인 뉴스) Category:Nations Category:Dranland Category:Dankuk Category:Dovani Category:Gao-Showa